<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I wish to possess you, I want to make you mine (Let me be your captor, hold you and bind) by Blackat14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629321">I wish to possess you, I want to make you mine (Let me be your captor, hold you and bind)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackat14/pseuds/Blackat14'>Blackat14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben is alive, Character Death, Daddy Kink, Dark Number Five | The Boy, Dark Vanya, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Human Delores, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Sex, mentions of the other siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackat14/pseuds/Blackat14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yes, brother?” She asked innocently, knowing five would've already figured out what had happened at his home with what she was wearing, her and five being the smartest of their siblings (Ben was smart, but simply let his emotions cloud his judgment, dumbing him down a little in her books.) </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this instead of doing literally anything else with my time.</p><p>So a few notes before you read:</p><p>Vanya does not have powers in this<br/>She and five are... unhinged<br/>I do not hate sissy, however she is not getting a good ending in this, so to all the sissy fans, you've been warned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Growing up in the Hargreeves mansion, Vanya had been the closest with Five. She would seek him out after training, first aid kit in one hand and her violin case in the other, treating his wounds before letting him sit down and relax while she played the newest song she had mastered. He would jump into her room at night, cuddling with her to keep her nightmares at bay. Therefore she wasn't surprised when, on their fourteenth birthday five dragged her into an empty hallway, pressing his lips to hers in a chaste kiss, (forgetting for a moment about the camera watching).</p><p> </p><p>She remembered it though, when two days later she was shipped to a prestigious boarding as far away from five as possible.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t even get to say goodbye, having been driven to one of her father's private jets in the middle of the night, treated like a monster nobody could see for fear of ruining his reputation.</p><p> </p><p>At the boarding school she was shy at first, withdrawn. But then she remembered hanging out with five, how he didn’t mind her snarkiness, boarding on bitchiness, encouraged her sarcastic remarks with full-blown laugher reserved only for her. Most importantly though, she remembered she didn’t have ‘the esteemed Reginald Hargreeves’ breathing down her neck and faulting her for even daring to exist in his space some days. </p><p> </p><p>So she started coming out of her shell a little, answering questions during class as her studies at the academy putting her ahead of the class quite a bit, she would help her classmates struggling the most in certain subjects, however, that seemed to backfire on her a little, getting picked on a bit, being labeled ‘the teachers ass kisser’. Instead of retreating in her shell-like she would’ve done at the academy however, she embraced her anger, using it as kindling for the fire roaring in her veins. </p><p> </p><p>If Reginald had ever her taught her anything, it was how to be number seven, the ghost haunting hargreeves mansion.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t afraid of these kids, they were ordinary just like her, but unlike her, they didn’t have their other half, someone they love teaching them how to throw punches and kicks on the nights she couldn’t sleep. How to protect her knuckles so they wouldn’t split open and bleed.</p><p> </p><p>No one ever did find out who beat those kids up, sending three to the ICU and the other’s not making it at all.</p><p> </p><p>When Vanya was a sophomore, she became fast friends with a senior named sissy. She had pretty blond curly hair and blue eyes that reminded Vanya of the sky. If she wasn’t saving herself for five after she graduated and headed back home, she wouldn’t have minded sleeping with sissy.</p><p> </p><p>She found out that sissy had been dating a football player named Carl the hard way though. After a study session with sissy one fall afternoon, as she was putting her books away in her bag, she was startled when hands gently grabbed her face, and before she knew it a pair of lips descended upon hers. She froze for a moment, before putting her arms on sissy’s shoulders and gently pushing her away.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry sissy, I do like you but…”</p><p> </p><p>Vanya felt only a little guilty at how sissy’s face fell before she sent her a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“But you have someone you already love, huh?” </p><p> </p><p>Vanya nodded, She had her five waiting for back at home, she would never betray his trust that way.</p><p> </p><p>She watched as sissy sighed, going to pack her things away, but before she left she sent one more Vanya's way. Vanya felt trepidation upon seeing it, it looked too fake.</p><p> </p><p>She was proven right as the next day after classes were over, a decently sized man stomped up to her, a scowl on his face and a simpering sissy on his arm.</p><p> </p><p>She looked at sissy confusedly before her attention snapped to the guy when he spoke,</p><p> </p><p>“This the girl sissy? The one that’s been harassing you?”</p><p> </p><p>Vanya’s blood ran cold at that, before she felt such a strong hatred at sissy’s whimpered response</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah Carl, I was helping her study and she just reached over and star-start-started kissing me!” Vanya watched as a few tears escaped her eyes before she hid her face in his arm, hiding the little smirk aimed at Vanya.</p><p> </p><p>Vanya clenched her jaw, how <em>dare this bitch accuse her of something she didn’t do! </em>She was brought out of her thoughts when the guy (Carl her mind supplied) spoke to her this time.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen here girl, nobody harasses sissy and gets away with it, I don't care if you are a girl, I will fight you.”</p><p> </p><p>Vanya couldn’t contain her scoff, and she mouthed off before she could think better of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Obviously not very well if your girlfriend is going around kissing girls, you must not be very fun in bed if she’s seeking thrills elsewhere.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Vanya knew it, her head snapped back and it took her a second to understand <em>what</em> <em>just happened,</em> when she did she brought her hand up to her lip, busted and bleeding, no doubt going to swell.</p><p>She simply grinned at the fuming carl and slightly horrified sissy, tongue darting out to lick the blood away, before turning around and walking to her room. </p><p> </p><p>She had plans to make.</p><p> </p><p>The next week Vanya kept to herself even more, being the perfect student to teachers and ignoring the taunts and jeers of her jealous classmates. </p><p> </p><p>At the end of the week, cops were at the school, as one sissy Ireland was found dead in her room. </p><p> </p><p>Vanya looked on smugly as Carl was put in the back of a cop car, ‘the last person to see sissy alive’, and thus the only suspect.</p><p> </p><p>(She had planted the knife in his room, making sure to wrap in his hand first, wearing gloves so her prints wouldn’t ever show up. At the trial he got life behind bars, with very little chance of parole as he apparently had a small juvie record for anger issues.)</p><p> </p><p>For the next two years, Vanya focused on her school work and violin, without Reginald Hargreeves around, her playing had become amazing, no anxious thoughts that sounded like her father taunting her, or older siblings berating her for ‘not being special’. </p><p> </p><p>She almost dated a guy named Leonard, just for the fact he looked like how she imagined an older five would look, but then he opened his mouth and that fantasy was ruined. Five would never stumble over words or be awkward around her, no, he would be cocky and arrogant, with just a dash of a flirtatious smirk on his face all the while he talked to her.</p><p> </p><p>At eightteen she got her diploma saying she graduated. None of her family attended.</p><p> </p><p>She tried to bury the hurt of not seeing five.</p><p> </p><p>That night Reginald seemed to at least remember her for once, as a private jet was waiting for her at the airport, she got on, excited at the prospect of seeing her five again.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When she got home, however, she learned the academy split, Luther had followed Allison to LA, Diego was in the police academy, Klaus was off somewhere with ben following him to make sure he didn’t die in a ditch, and five, five had gone to a prestigious college, halfway across the world.</p><p> </p><p>She destroyed her room at the <em>unfairness of it all. </em> </p><p> </p><p>The next day she was up and apartment hunting, having made quite a bit of cash helping her old classmates study. She got a decent apartment, it was two bedrooms and one bathroom, (the master bedroom had an en-suite bathroom attached) the kitchen wasn’t big, but it could comfortably hold three people and not fear about getting elbowed or hit with kitchen utensils, and the living room had a lovely view, being on the fifth floor. </p><p> </p><p>She moved in within the week. </p><p> </p><p>She auditioned for the local orchestra, smug when she stole the first chair from a woman named Helen, as apparently she hadn’t been unseated since first joining five years ago, She also decided to take up teaching violin as a hobby, part of her remembering how much she enjoyed teaching, not because she enjoyed helping people, but showing that <em>she could be superior</em>, she felt a little like a peacock showing off its plumage, the way she wanted to strut around her knowledge of the violin and <em>how she mastered it all on her own! </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She got by fine, she had gotten into contact with ben, sharing over lunch stories of each other’s childhood they had missed (she did not tell him of how she learned how not to shy away from her anger, her jealousies, her <em>bitterness, </em>instead channeling it into a cold calculative nature that had her walking away without anyone realizing she had even been there while her victims struggled for life on the ground).</p><p> </p><p>She had flown out to LA when she found out Allison was pregnant, congratulating both Luther and her, all the while holding her niece. She felt a little of her anger at her siblings dissipate at the wide smiles they sent her, both hugging her tightly before she left for the day, both murmuring how good it was to see her again.</p><p> </p><p>At twenty-one one all the siblings met up at the mansion, all of them getting news about their father’s passing. </p><p> </p><p>Vanya was just excited to see five again. </p><p> </p><p>That changed however when she noticed the petite brown-haired women hanging onto his arm, she was pretty in that mousy sort of way, and the part of her not seething rage over the fact <em>five clearly moved on from her</em>, was smug, realizing that in some ways he was still pining for her if he was dating a girl who reminded Vanya of herself in some aspects.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Before the siblings went out to say a few words, five had caught her eye, smug little smirk in place after taking in her appearance. </p><p> </p><p>She had let her hair grow long, keeping the bangs however to frame her face better. She was wearing a nice white button-down shirt with a black coat and slacks with a pair of black combat boots to finish the look. </p><p> </p><p>She felt her heart lodge in her throat as five and the girl walked over, stopping before her, five with his typical expression of smug arrogance, and the girl with an expression of gentle curiosity, like Vanya fascinated her somehow.</p><p> </p><p>Vanya wanted to gouge her eyes out. </p><p> </p><p>“Vanya, <em>sister</em> of mine, this is Delores. Delores, this is Vanya, <em>my sister</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Vanya smiled at the <strike>girl</strike> Delores, reaching out and shaking her hand, seething inside while replying</p><p> </p><p>“So nice to meet you! You must be a saint if you can put up with my asshole of a <em> brother. </em>” </p><p> </p><p>She suppressed a smirk when five sent her a sharp glare on her emphasis upon saying, brother. If he really wanted to play the family card with her, she would gladly play along.</p><p> </p><p>They were broken out of their staring contest however upon hearing pogo’s stick thumping towards them, they all looked over to him, as with a gentle smile he told them it was time to start the memorial.</p><p> </p><p>It went poorly, Vanya having not lasted two minutes before she went inside, not having the patience of watching Luther and Diego be children, going up to check on baby Claire who was sleeping in Allison's old room at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>She hadn’t been holding her long, when out of the corner of her eye she caught a flash of blue followed by a quiet <em>thump </em>as five stepped through. She spoke before he could.</p><p> </p><p>“Shouldn’t you be with your little girlfriend? She looks like one glare from Diego will send her running to the hills, and we wouldn’t want that now, right five?”</p><p> </p><p>She ignored his irritated huff, he didn’t have the right to be irritated, she was the one who waited for him while he went and fucked around with a girl who looked like they could be related.</p><p> </p><p>“Vanya, I don’t have time for this right now. I simply wanted to tell you that I'm glad you're back...and that you're going to be an aunt.”</p><p> </p><p>Vanya’s snapped her head up, disbelief coloring her features. Not only had five left her, but he was also going to start a family without her. She simply looked at him a second more as thoughts raced through her head. She put Claire back down to sleep, before walking past five and heading downstairs to the front door.</p><p> </p><p>She had plans to make.</p><p> </p><p>She learned from Allison five and Delores address, staking it out, learning their schedules, and gathering supplies slowly, so as to not draw suspicion to herself. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, after three months she was ready to enact her plan.</p><p> </p><p>Every Tuesday five would work late, coming home to kiss Delores good night before going to his favorite bar and nursing a few drinks, as Wednesday was his day off. So she waited in the master bathroom for Delores to come home from work, chloroform rag ready to knock her out.</p><p> </p><p>Once she was knocked out Vanya got to work, slashing her throat. Then she went about the apartment, stealing some valuables to make it look like a simple robbery gone wrong, before going to her closet, taking a blue sequined shirt and a nice black skirt, thankful that Delores had been about her size. </p><p> </p><p>She raced home, burning her clothes in the fireplace along with her gloves, making a mental note to buy a new pair. She took a quick shower, changing into her nicest pair of matching black underwear, before dressing in the stolen clothing, finishing the look with a pair of baby heels. </p><p> </p><p>She then drove to five’s favorite bar, waiting for him to arrive. She sipped her martini, content to watch people from her spot at a booth. </p><p> </p><p>She didn’t jump when a hand slammed down on her table after ten minutes of waiting. She simply smirked, looking up at a pissed off five.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, brother?” She asked innocently, knowing five would've already figured out what had happened at his home with what she was wearing, her and five being the smartest of their siblings (Ben was smart, but simply let his emotions cloud his judgment, dumbing him down a little in her books.) </p><p> </p><p>Instead of snarling at her and spitting profanities, he strode towards her, gripping her chin between his thumb and forefinger and yanking her up into a bruising kiss, forcing his tongue in her mouth, groaning at the lingering taste of alcohol he tasted. </p><p> </p><p>She pushed her body against his, savoring in the way his hand covered her hip, resting on it almost possessively, and she gasped as his mouth moved to ear, hot breath brushing it as he whispered throatily “Hold on to me tightly.” </p><p> </p><p>She obeyed, shivering when he nibbled on her ear as a reward. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She landed on her back, bed dipping slightly at their combined weight. Five wasted no time in chucking off her shirt, but before he could reach to divest her of her (stolen) skirt, she sat up, a hand going to his chest to stop his almost frantic movements before speaking</p><p> </p><p>“Five, before we do this, I need to know that this is it for you. I won’t let you go, I’ll bind you to me in the most intimate of ways. I won’t allow other women to look at you, <em> touch you. You’re mine. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>She waited with bated breath for five’s response, only feeling like she could breathe again when he smirked at her, and she was not at all prepared for his response as he leaned down, breath ghosting her ear as he growled</p><p> </p><p>“Kitten, I came to care for Delores, but I always knew that we were meant to be together. Do you think I didn’t know about those kids that barely made it out of the ICU? I overheard Reginald on the phone, bribing them with quite the sum to keep their mouths shut on who sent them to the hospital in that condition. I watched the news about the death of Sissy Ireland and the consequent arrest of her boyfriend Carl cooper, and I wondered because they went to the same school as you.”</p><p> </p><p>She gasped as his hand twisted a nipple through the material of her bra, trying to pay attention to what he was continuing to say </p><p> </p><p>“I always knew that there was something inside you, Vanya, a creature who uses its bitterness, jealousy, and anger to fuel its attacks. You use your brain however to plan, to make sure no one suspects you, even remembers <em>you were there. </em></p><p> </p><p>Except for me. You killed for me, oh god, imagine you covered in the blood of the people who stand in my way, who dared to threaten us, as you ride atop me.”</p><p> </p><p>Vanya whined, the image he described almost enough to undo her, but five apparently wasn’t done talking.</p><p> </p><p>“What a glorious sight it would be, my own personal vengeful goddess, protecting her god.”</p><p> </p><p>Vanya threw her head back as he finally entered two fingers between her folds, the pain only adding to the pleasure his words brought upon her. She cried out after he removed his fingers from her cunt after a few seconds though, wanting to feel the heady blend of pain and pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Five shushed her, petting her head, trying to calm her a little. She only listened when he finally barked out harshly. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> VANYA!” </em></p><p> </p><p>She stilled, watching as five’s face shifted from annoyance to a pleased smirk at her finally listening.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a good girl”, she flushed at the praise, not used to hearing it. It didn’t stop her from speaking though.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong? Are you okay with- with this?”</p><p> </p><p>Her heart froze at the thought of five simply fucking around with her before leaving her life forever. She wouldn’t be able to live if he did that. </p><p> </p><p>her worries were unfounded however when five rushed to answer her.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I want this Vanya! I want <em>you. </em> I was simply shocked that you were still a virgin.”</p><p> </p><p>Vanya can’t stop the flush that spreads to her chest at the dark look five sends her, and she eggs him on, seeing how far she can push him before he snaps.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I did daddy, I would wait another ten thousand years for you as well.”</p><p> </p><p>She watched as fives eyes dilated, blown black with desire, her words did nothing to calm him down. Good.</p><p> </p><p>He was quick to undress her of all her clothes, throwing them on the floor before his clothes joined as well. He then leaned down, starting to mark her neck and chest, leaving a trail of bite marks and bruises, his one hand pinching her nipples, while his other drifted lower, drawing idle designs with the tips of his fingers on her inner thighs, smirking against her chest at her pitiful whine of “five, please”.</p><p> </p><p>He listened, his girl deserved a reward for waiting for him all this time. He entered two fingers into her slick wet folds, thumb brushing her clit as he went. </p><p> </p><p>Her responding moan of pleasure was music to his ears, his dick twitching at the sweet melody, but right now it was about her, his reward could wait. As he fingerfucked her, he took a pebbled nipple between his teeth, biting it gently. He was rewarded with her clenching around his fingers, hands coming up to tug at his hair while she let out a wail. He kept fingering through her orgasm, only stopping when her whines turned more high pitched, the pleasure turning a little painful. </p><p> </p><p>He removed his fingers, his other hand going to Vanya's hair and yanking, causing her eyes to shoot open, and he made sure she was looking at him as he brought them to his mouth, groaning in pleasure at her taste. </p><p> </p><p>He released them with a wet pop, licking his lips before smirking at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Next time I’ll eat you out for hours, see how much stimulation you can take”, he grinned as he heard her breath hitch, happy to know she was affected by his words just as much as his body.</p><p> </p><p>“But for now, I’m going to fuck you, claim you in the most intimate way. After this you belong to no one but me, you won’t even belong to yourself. Your body-” as he said this, he caressed her side, “-this brain-” he moved on to pet her head, “- this pussy-” he gently pushed in, not wanting to make her first time painful, “-It’s all mine.”</p><p>After he said that he bottomed out, holding still at the silent wail Vanya let out. He bent down, peppering her face with kisses and gentle praises.</p><p> </p><p>“Such a good girl for daddy, look at how well you take me, like you were made for me, my beautiful goddess, made just for me.”</p><p> </p><p>After a minute of continuous praise, he felt Vanya move her hips experimentally, and he couldn’t hold back the groan that slithered up his spine at the action. He moved both his hands to her hips, grip tight enough to bruise, before gently pulling out, sliding back in when only the tip remained.</p><p> </p><p>He kept up the slow rhythm, not wanting to hurt Vanya, but she seemed to have other plans, as she moved hips faster, egging him on to do the same, one hand went to cup the back of his neck, nails digging into the hair resting there, while her other wrapped around his bicep, nails piercing his skin, causing him to his out at the slight pain. He obliged her silent request, slamming back into her the next time he pulled out, and was rewarded with a loud scream to be ripped from Vanya's throat, before he could stop and ask if she was okay, her legs wrapped around his waist, cursing him to go even deeper. </p><p> </p><p>They both groaned at the feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Five kept up the rough pace, one hand moving from her hip to rub at her clit upon hearing her repeated chant of ‘<em>five, five, five I’m clo-close!’ </em> he fucked her through her orgasm, before her body went limp, she clung onto though, whispering breathily in his ear</p><p> </p><p>“Please daddy, I want to feel you come in me, I want to be full of you, please.”</p><p> </p><p>It was enough to send five over the edge, filling Vanya up with his essence, and it was only through sheer will power that he held himself up, not wanting to crush Vanya with his weight.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Once he came down from his high, he felt Vanya's hand brushing his hair back from his face, nails scraping his scalp as she went. He opened his eyes, Vanya was smiling sleepily at him, looking well fucked and he preened at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>He gently pulled out of her, both of them hissing at the overstimulation, before he flopped on the bed behind Vanya, reaching for the sheet to cover them before wrapping an arm around her waist securely, hand splayed over her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll help you clean up later, for now, we rest, all right kitten?”</p><p> </p><p>Five just saw her nod, too tired to respond.</p><p> </p><p>He fell asleep with a smile on his face at having his goddess with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Five's pov</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry this is late but I'm currently writing too many fics but finally wanted to get this out. Hope you enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Growing up in the Hargreeves mansion with five superpowered kids to contend with, Vanya had been a breath of fresh air to Five, not trying to vie for dear old dad's attention like Luther and Diego, or acting superior, like Allison. He didn't mind Klaus in small doses, but if he hung out with him longer than two seconds it felt like his brain was becoming a puddle of mush, trying to muddle through his somewhat insane ramblings. Ben would sometimes hang out with them in the library but as they got older he would send him off with a glare and a sharp whispered retort, not liking the laughter Ben could coax out of Vanya or the way he would smile at her blush. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanya had been his best friend as a child, letting her treat his wounds after a hard training session and listening to the newest song she had mastered as he rested. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanya was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his first</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So when they turned fourteen, he had grabbed her wrist, dragging her into an empty hallway and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He forgot about the camera watching them at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He remembered the next day, however, being on his best behavior in front of Reginald for once, afraid of the consequences for Vanya, (he knew Reginald would never punish him harshly, he was a key member of the academy).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Reginald didn't bat an eye at him or Vanya though, he relaxed, thinking they were safe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next night when he jumped to her room, however, he knew Reginald had found out. Her bed was made, sheets crisp. All her drawers were empty, violin case nowhere in sight… and Vanya wasn't there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all had found out at breakfast when Luther had asked where seven was, while five was seething inside at Reginald.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Number seven will now be attending a boarding school suited for ordinary people, and as it is located in Europe, you all will see her again in about five years. Now sit."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five never wanted to murder someone so badly before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without Vanya around, Five became obsessed with his equations, snapping at his siblings more, he became more vicious in training, taking all his rage and anger out on his siblings. He knew that it was somewhat stupid as they didn't do anything, but at least Allison, Klaus, and ben seemed to understand why he was acting the way he was. Luther simply took it as a personal challenge, like he was afraid five would take the title of number one from him. Diego was just a sore loser, hating to come in second in everything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was after a particularly rough training session with both Luther and Diego when he passed Reginald's office and heard something that made him stop short and listen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"-sure? The number Se- Vanya I remember would be too scared to step out of line, let alone send three kids into the ICU and kill the other two."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five's breath hitched as he listened Reginald go quiet, listening to the response on the other end of the line. Finally, after a moment he heard Reginald sigh before responding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I understand, I'll have the money prepared. Just know if this ruins the academy's reputation I'll sue you. Good day."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five jumped to his room after Reginald hung up, too keyed up at the information he had just learned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So it seemed his sweet timid little Vanya did have a dark side. Growing up he would glimpse little moments of it, like when she would be snarky boarding on bitchy, making jokes that could be considered inappropriate in society. It also seemed she remembered those late nights where they both couldn’t sleep, so five would teleport them into the training room, teaching her how to punch and kick effectively.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was enough to hold five over for a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It surprised his siblings, all wondering why he suddenly was calm, oh he could tell they were still nervous of him, probably will live their lives wary of him after watching him act like a fucking sociopath on a road of destruction, but he didn’t mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That news could only hold him over for so long though, and when he was 17 he was starting to chomp at the bit, wanting blood if he couldn’t have Vanya. Reginald seemed to know this as well since he would give him the more gritty missions. Ones that didn’t require the academy’s full attention and thus be thrust in the spotlight, no these were missions where the cops floundered for a culprit as no evidence was at the scene, no shoe or boot prints, no sign of forced entry. Five reveled in those missions, returning with blood sprayed across his face, sometimes covered in it, if he had time to properly dispose of the body. His smile was sharp, teeth on display, enjoying the way Reginald would swallow his nerves, the only sign he would give away of his fear of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a day after he finished one of these missions, he was in the living room with his family, enjoying a day off. A reward for completing their mission well a few days before. The TV was on, a type of news channel that nobody was really paying attention to, at least five wasn’t until the name of Vanya's school flashed across the screen. He straightened from his slouch on the couch, and it alerted his siblings who turned their attention to the TV when they noticed where his intent gaze was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They watched as Carl Cooper was arrested, apparently he had killed his girlfriend Sissy Ireland.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five was somewhat aware of his siblings somewhat shocked noises, not really sounding shocked as most of them were used to the gritty nature of society. Five was more focused on putting together the real pieces. He remembered when Reginald was on the phone almost three years ago, and his mind was already rejecting what the news was saying. He smirked as he realized that Vanya was just like him, able to kill without ever being suspected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he was eighteen he moved out of the academy, finally tired of being under Reginald's thumb. He planned on going to Europe to see Vanya, but stopped when he got a message from Reginald, threatening to hide Vanya from him for life if he didn’t leave her alone for at least one more year, as she was graduating next year. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grudgingly agreed, instead he enrolled in Dartmouth, deciding to get a proper college education while he waited for Vanya, figuring it would be good entertainment while he did so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Towards the end of the first year he met Delores, a mousy little thing, only five foot three and five couldn’t deny the attraction to her, but he also knew where that attraction was coming from. Delores had bangs that stopped short of covering her eyes, she was little and she had eyes similar to Vanya's only they weren’t quite that chestnut hazel that Vanya had. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he didn’t shoo her away when she stopped in front of his table, asking so politely if she could sit there. He made sure his gaze was fixed firmly on the book in front of him and nodded. From there she would talk, always making sure her voice was quiet despite being animated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finally spoke to her after being quiet for almost three months.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t feel guilty when he imagined it was Vanya sitting in front of him with the smile Delores gave him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They started a relationship shortly after that. Five couldn’t deny he cared for Delores, cared the way you care for a kid because society demands it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was obligatory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he was twenty-one and living in a nice place with Delores he got the news that Reginald died. He decided to take Delores with him, wanting to see how his Vanya would react to competition.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They arrived shortly after Allison and Luther, and he let Delores talk with Allison a bit while his eyes roamed around, looking for the one person he could never hurt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they finally landed on Vanya, he couldn’t help smirking taking in her appearance. Her hair was long, almost reaching her lower back and she had kept the bangs, it framed her face nicely. </span>
  <span>She wore a nice white button-down shirt with a black coat and slacks with a pair of black combat boots to finish the look.</span>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walked over with Delores on his arm, and he enjoyed the flash of anger that appeared in Vanya's eyes for a second before she schooled her face into false politeness, good enough to fool everyone but him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smirked at her arrogantly, watching as she took in his appearance before her gaze went to Delores, mask slipping for just a second before it was back in place. He waited for her attention to be on him again before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vanya,</span>
  <em>
    <span> sister</span>
  </em>
  <span> of mine, this is Delores. Delores, this is Vanya, my </span>
  <em>
    <span>sister.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five watched as Vanya smiled, showing just a little too much teeth and how her jaw clenched, no doubt seething, but she replied while shaking Delores hand</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So nice to meet you! You must be a saint if you can put up with my asshole of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>brother.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span> He glared at her at the emphasis she put on brother, Vanya was many things but she had never been belligerent with him and he didn't like it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were broken out of their staring by pogo’s cane rhythmic </span>
  <em>
    <span>thump thump thump </span>
  </em>
  <span>towards them. He coughed gently and their gazes drifted towards him as he said everyone was ready for the funeral. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five wasn’t surprised that not two minutes in everything was in chaos. Luther and Diego were arguing like idiots in a bar brawl while Allison was acting haughty trying to get them to stop. Klaus was laughing hysterically while Ben was off standing next to mom, looking so done with everyone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He caught Vanya sneaking into the house and couldn’t blame her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He waited thirty seconds, telling Delores to stay there for a moment. Then he walked in the house, teleporting to Allison's old bedroom at hearing Vanya cooing lowly, no doubt checking on claire. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t surprised when Vanya didn’t even flinch, she had been the only sibling to not be scared when he would appear randomly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t appreciate her sass though when she spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Shouldn’t you be with your little girlfriend? She looks like one glare from Diego will send her running to the hills, and we wouldn’t want that now, right five?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He huffed, irritated at her, but decided to get back at her by riling her up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vanya, I don’t have time for this right now. I simply wanted to say I'm glad you’re back… and that you’re going to be an aunt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He repressed a smirk as Vanya whipped her head in his direction, hurt visible on her face before she put her mask back on. He watched as she lowered Claire back down, before she turned on her heel, sidestepping his attempt to grab her. He listened as she stomped downstairs and slammed the front door to close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He finally smiled, teeth on display, like a predator who just caught the best prey. He couldn’t wait to see how Vanya handled this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the next three months, he didn’t see Vanya, and he was starting to get worried that his plan backfired. He was on his way home, as he always made sure to kiss Delores for the night before going to his favorite bard and unwind with some scotch or whiskey. When he got home however he could tell something was off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t explain it exactly, but it was the atmosphere in general. He went to the bedroom making sure Dolores was okay when he noticed the bathroom light on. Before he even saw it he smelt it, the coppery taste in the air. He looked down at Dolores, her throat slashed and eyes glassy. The blood wasn’t dry yet so it wasn’t that long ago it happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He jumped to outside the bar, stomping inside and paused as he looked around, blood boiling when he finally landed on Vanya, wearing Delores clothes.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walked over and slammed his hand on the table, wanting to see her reaction, see if she would be scared of him or accept that they were both fucked up and that’s why they were the only ones for each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She simply smirked, looking up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, brother?” She asked innocently, and five knew that she knew he had already figured out what had happened, they were the only smart ones in the family after all, (Ben was smart to a degree, but he let his emotions cloud his judgment.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of keeping up his angry facade though he closed the distance between then, reaching down and grabbing her chin roughly between his thumb and forefinger, yanking her up into a bruising kiss. When she gasped he took advantage, tongue darting in to taste her. He moaned at the lingering taste of alcohol coating her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pushed her body against his, and he brought his hand up to her hip, gripping it possessively, and she gasped as his mouth moved to her ear, his hot breath brushing it as he whispered throatily “Hold on to me tightly.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she obeyed, he nibbled on her ear and reveled in how her body shivered.</span>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I decided to leave it there as the smut from chapter one switches to five's pov a little and I also am lazy.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed it! *Runs and hides*</p><p>Edit: So I'm currently working on a second chapter from five's pov. It should be up in the next day or two😊</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>